A Simple Comment
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Magnus called Pit by the name of 'Angel Face' which causing him to tell the human "I already told you…my name is Pit. It's short and easy".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kid Icarus.**

**A Simple Comment**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hey, Angel face."

"I already told you…my name is Pit. It's short and easy."

"Just like you, Angel face." Magnus commented calmly, a faint smirk on his lips, and figured that the innocent angel wouldn't catch the other meaning those words.

"Huh?" Pit asked in a confused voice, but then thought for a moment. "It's good being short because it makes it easy going through the near passages and dodging stuff."

"So you are short and easy, Angel face. Right?" Magnus asked in a fake innocent voice and he watched as Pit nodded his head. "So are you easy in bed, Angel face?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pit asked curiously, but before the smirking human could reply that was when Palutena brought the Angel to her before the human could possibly corrupt him.

"What does being easy in bed mean?" Pit asked Palutena and he received complete silence for a couple of minutes.

"It means easily being taken down in battle." Palutena lied, she figured that Pit would believe her, and that would be the end of it.

"Oh, okay." Pit commented cheerfully. "All of the monsters are easy in bed! Can I please let Magnus know that I'm not easy in bed? I'll show him that I'm not easy in bed at all! I'm not easily taken down."

Palutena dropped some Ice Cream for the Angel and that distracted Pit because the Ice Cream was really delicious.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kid Icarus. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**Last night on Kid Icarus Uprising I made it to Chapter 19, but I didn't really notice that I had a blister or that it popped because I was really into the game. However my fingers (Both of my thumbs and my left index finger) were really tired and that Wind part in Chapter 19 is pure EVIL and my fingers failed me several times when I tried to cross the windy area (Managed to get past 3 of them, but I couldn't get past the 4th windy area)…Pit was FINISHED 6 or 7 times, I decided to pause the game, made sure it was on the charger, closed it, took care of my popped blister located on the side of my right thumb, and went to sleep... **

**Sorry for rambling, but I'm just frustrated with the wind part in Chapter 19…**

**A Simple Comment**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

Palutena was watching as Pit was fighting against Thanatos and she smiled to for the angel is doing a good job.

"You are easy in bed, Thanatos." Pit commented cheerfully as he dodged and attacked him. "You are easier than Pandora! Unlike you and her…I'm not easy in bed!"

Palutena sighed heavily, she briefly closed her eyes, and opened them.

"You naughty little Angel." Thanatos snapped angrily, Pit blinked his eyes, and dodged Thanatos rage filled attack. "I'm not easy and I wouldn't bottom to a slender feminine looking angel like you with skimpy clothing! I would be on top. Not like I pictured doing anything physical like that to you because you look underage."

"Huh?" Pit asked in a confused voice, dodged, attacked, and thought for a moment.

"I have a fast metabolism and I do not eat vegetables because they are full of evil taste. I bet you eat vegetables! Vanilla ice cream tastes heavenly and I can move around easily in this awesome angelic outfit! And we are being physical because we are fighting! There is no other way to be physical with anyone." Pit called out as he dodged and then attacked. "Anyway, You are easy in bed unlike me and that's all that matters Thanatos!"

"I eat vegetables and fruits! Yet my figure is still big and by the way there is more than one way to be physic-"

"Ignore him and just finish him off. No one cares about his figure or his thoughts." Palutena stated firmly. Pit said 'Okay, Lady Palutena' and with his last attack finished Thanatos off.

"Crushing victory!"

"Crushing defeat!" Thanatos cried out and after a moment. "Farewell you little slutty angel with a naughty mouth!"

Pit blinked his eyes, he picked up the key to the Underworld, and Palutena pulled him out to have the angel gear up.

"Lady Palutena, What did he mean by slutty?" Pit asked curiously and Palutena decided to ignore the question.

"You need to get geared up for the final battle, Pit." Palutena commented calmly, she has a feeling that Thanatos just wanted to have the last word, and to confuse the angel. "I'll answer your question after you defeat Medusa."

"Okay, Lady Palutena. Medusa first and then you'll tell me what the word slutty means... I'll make sure to win swiftly, Lady Palutena!" Pit said cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at her. Palutena sighed to herself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kid Icarus.**

**A Simple Comment**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Pit defeated Medusa and after that Palutena for a couple of days told Pit 'I'm too busy at the moment to answer your question'.

"Captain, We have some information that you need to hear." A Centurion stated calmly and he looked into his Captain's blue eyes.

"What is it?" Pit asked curiously, a Centurion mutters into his ear and the angels blue eyes went wide in horror. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Pit looked at the Centurions and they looked at him.

"Thank you for telling me…" Pit managed to say calmly, he turned his back to them, and dashed away with flushed cheeks.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!" Pit cried out and the Goddess appeared before him.

"Yes, Pit. What is wrong?"

"I completely embarrassed myself….for there is another meaning to being easy in bed and the forces of the underworld would think of the perverted meaning of being easy in bed. The Centurions told me and also informed me the definition of slutty." Pit told her, his cheeks red, he looked upset, and Palutena sighed to herself. "I wish that I could defeat Thanatos again for saying such a degrading thing about me! I'm not that kind of angel! I would not ever ever be like that at all."

"Oh, Pit. I know you are not that kind of angel. It will be okay." Palutena said in a comforting voice and the angel nodded his head.

"My outfit is not skimpy, right?"

"Of course it is not skimpy. I picked that outfit out for you to wear Pit." Palutena replied, Pit smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back. "I would never pick an outfit that is vulgar or perverted out for you...Although the forces of the underworld can and will think perverted things even if your outfit was longer..Either way it doesn't matter."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
